


Until Eternity

by KunziteFlowers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, M/M, Normal Vampire Stuff, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunziteFlowers/pseuds/KunziteFlowers
Summary: Vil has something to say to Idia, Idia wants to be with him forever
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 17





	Until Eternity

Vampires

A being of legend, often thought to be fictitious bloodsucking zombies of sorts, not that it is far off.

But contrary to the popular belief, these things are not fiction, and are very much real, you just aren't looking in the correct places, at the correct people. Not all vampires are created equal; some are capable of being out in the day for various periods of time, others confined solely to darkness by the sun's rays. What keeps them all the same? The need for blood. Sustenance.

That being said, feeding can be… difficult. There is a chance you yourself have heard of a crime committed by a hungry vampire, though unaware that is what it was. Skeptics and believers do exist, yes, though a minority. They will look at these crimes in hopes of learning how to attract vampires, to prove their existence, or to find patterns in how to repel them. In modern and medieval times, people have used vampires as a source of fear; a sign of sin and lust, temptations from the devil himself, where encounters often end in sickness or death.

But then, with that all being said, let us look at an example of one of these oh so terrifying creatures, whatever could his story be….

-

'How could this even happen. 

How could someone like me end up like this. 

Yeah sure I am an unlikable otaku who no one ever notices

But still

How could I have become something like this 

Why did I let him do this

If this were an anime I'd feel like I was on top of the world, all powerful 

But all I feel is pain, weakness'

These all were the thoughts running through Idia's mind. He didn't know it would be this much suffering to change; he didn't anticipate any of this.

He could tell his dearest, the cause of this pain and weakness, was pitying him, looking down at him just as everyone else did, the only difference being a hint of regret and love in his usually cold eyes

But this is getting ahead of ourselves, let's go back, to the time before the reality of Vampires hit Idia

-

A normal day, just as any other. The sun was out, birds were chirping, all was well. In the dark Ignihyde dorm, however, Idia would not know this, for he was too busy grinding away at his game to even care about things going on outside of his immediate area and interests. 

He heard a  ding from his phone, the sound being the one he had set specifically for  him . He opted to look at it after he got what he needed in-game, his grind session not bearing any fruit just yet.

'Come on… drop the mount and give me a high roll on it!'  He's been at this for a few hours, fighting the same boss over and over again so that he can complete his mount collection. Thankfully he got a group that wouldn't fall apart and stuck through the drop rates and rolls. Another  ding came from the phone. He continued to ignore, he had an important role to fill in the team comp, if he were distracted all synergy would be lost and they'd wipe! Which might make the party disband and the runs all for naught!! Or at least that would be the case if he hadn't been collecting the fight's totems to buy the mount should it refuse to come to him. 

It took about 30 minutes after the 2nd ding for him to finish. The party disband and he was still mountless.  'Just 8 more runs.. what did he want then.'

From: Vil 

{ Idia I need to ask you something) - 13:37

{ Idia?) - 14:52 

Had he really been focused for that long? He hadn't realized it had even been more than an hour since the first notification. He quickly typed up a response

( Sorry !!! I was busy doing something and didn't realize the time. What did you need?} 

He waited

{ It's fine, darling. Anyways, It's easier to ask in person. I'm heading over now, I wanted to make sure you were aware before I left) 

( Alright!! My room is cleaner than it usually is so you should have no issues being comfortable while here!!!!} 

Idia closed the conversation, switching over to one of his gachas to pass the time.

'Which will it be today… waifus or idol boys who remind me of Vil….. yeah lets play enstars'

And so he played, passing the time with the songs while waiting for Vil, and soon enough, a knock came. 

Idia put his phone up and got up, opening the door slightly to make sure it was Vil, and lo and behold it was.

"!" Idia opened the door, letting him in. "What did you need to ask me, Vil?"

"Well, darling," he entered the room, sitting down in Idia's computer chair. "I have always been honest with you, and always intend to be, so it's about time I actually bring this up" 

Idia listened to him, anxiety building up within him.

'Why is he speaking like that?? Is he going to break up with me??? Does he hate me?????? He hates me doesn't he. I'm a horrible and disgusting person, of course he would want to break-up with me. I don't deserve someone li-"

Vil started speaking again, cutting off Idia's racing thoughts. 

"So. Remember Halloween? When Pomefiore dressed as Vampires? Well… that wasn't exactly a…  costume for me. See, I am a vampire, I've just been really good at hiding it. Actually… a few students here are, especially in Pomefiore. We all know who is and who isn't so we can help each other survive"

V-vampire?? Idia was taken aback as Vil spoke. How could vampires be real? They only exist in stories, though the same could be said about ghosts, yet they existed in NRC, so why couldn't vampires. 

"You're a vampire?? But you're always out and in the sun!! You don't burn!!!!!"

"Idia, some of us have tolerance to it. I myself can be out for a long time, but others can be out for shorter periods, and some for even longer than I can. But now that you know that, you must also know that as I am a vampire, chances are I will outlive you. What to do about that…"

"You would outlive me wouldn't you.." he got sad, but suddenly, he had a thought. "What if I became a vampire like you!!!!"

"Idia, no. It's an extremely taxing process and will cause much pain from you and leave you unable to do many things. I don't even think you'll be able to go outside when it is daylight, and if you could it wouldn't be for long"

"Oh well, you act like I go outside anyways, I'll be fine! Trust me" Vil thought for a moment, hesitant. "Turn me!! I'll be able to handle it!!!!" 

Vil sighed, giving in. "Alright, but there is no going back once I start. Come here" He grabs Idia, kissing him before biting into his neck, draining him. He could hear Idia wincing from pain, he expected Idia to faint sooner or later, but he didn't resist, and eventually he felt him go limp, taking his teeth out and kissing where he bit, putting pressure on the spot before laying Idia down onto his bed. 

Eventually, Idia woke up, drowsy but he was in extreme pain. He looked at Vil, who was sitting by the bed looking at him, but he couldn't speak, only think. He felt weak, he couldn't move, he was light headed, and he was cold, but that's just what happens when you lose all your blood, isn't it. 

Vil looked like he pitied him. Vil never had to go through this. Vil was born a vampire, he doesn't know just how much Idia is suffering, though he could guess.

"You asked for it Idia, there is no going back. I can only guess how you are feeling now, but please, rest. I'll have Ortho take care of you when I can't be here. Don't get out of bed and don't move too much, you're effectively a corpse at the moment, but it'll get better, don't worry, you'll be able to be back to normal, or as normal as possible, in about a week at best, so just rest, and drink this" Vil grabbed something from his pocket, a small thing containing a red liquid. He put it to Idia's lips, making him drink it. 

It had a metallic taste to it, a lot of iron. It was the first time he'd ever tasted blood other than his own. It disgusted him, but he'd most likely get used to it with time, he'd have to if he didn't want to starve. 

Idia smiled slightly at Vil. He knew Vil would stay with him, he went through with this all for him. Idia didn't want to be lonely, and he didn't want Vil to be either, so what better way than to become immortal like him. 

His thoughts had been racing when he woke up, but Vil's presence calmed him, as it always had. He could do anything when Vil was with him, and even though Idia was suffering now, he'd have forever to do things with his love, and he wouldn't have it otherwise.


End file.
